zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (Mroczny Rycerz)
Joker ' – główny antagonista filmu ''Mroczny rycerz z 2008 roku. Był psychopatycznym anarchistą oraz jednym z najgroźniejszych przeciwników Batmana. Grał go aktor Heath Ledger, który za swoją rolę dostał pośmiertnego Oscara. Biografia '''Wczesne życie Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o przeszłości Jokera. Możliwą wersję przeszłości przedstawił Gambolowi lub Rachel Dawes. Przypuszczalnie miał zamiar wyjawić prawdziwą historię Batmanowi (zważywszy na to, że był on jego nemezis), lecz ten mu przeszkodził. Batman - Początek ''' Pod koniec filmu ''Batman: Początek ''Joker został wspomniany. Krótko po terrorze Ra's al Ghula Gordon powiedział Batmanowi o nowym przestępcy i wręczył mu jego wizytówkę – kartę dżokera. Nietoperz odparł, że zajmie się nim. '''Mroczny rycerz Napad na bank Kilka miesięcy później grupa zamaskowanych gangsterów – Grumpy, Happy, Chuckles, Bozo, oraz Dopey napadła na bank, który prał brudne pieniądze gangów w Gotham. Klauni zaczęli wybijać samych siebie, aby nie dzielić się pieniędzmi. Grumpy, który domyślił się, że Bozo miał zamiar go zabić, wycelował w niego broń, lecz jak się okazało, ten miał zabić "kierowcę autobusu". Zdezorientowany Grumpy został chwilę później przejechany przez autobus. Bozo i kierowca zapakowali pieniądze, po czym mężczyzna zastrzelił kierowcę. W końcu, kiedy został sam "Bozo", ujawnił się dyrektorowi banku jako Joker, po czym uciekł szkolnym autobusem. Propozycja mały|220x220px|Joker pokazujący swoją kartę Na krótki czas później gangster Sal Maroni wspomniał o Jokerze i o skradzionych pieniądzach na spotkaniu gangów. Wkrótce na miejsce przybył sam klaun, który śmiał się z planu Lau, chińskiego mafioza. Gambol wysłał jednego ze swoich ludzi na niego, ale nagle Joker powiedział, że zaprezentuje sztuczkę magiczną, po czym wbił ołówek w stół i w głowę przestępcy, a ołówek "zniknął". Joker przedstawił im swój plan zabicia Batmana, a nagrodą byłaby połowa pieniędzy, które Lau zabrał z Gotham. Gangster Chechen oraz Maroni byli zainteresowani, lecz sprowokowany Gambol wściekł się i próbował zaatakować go, lecz ten pokazał wiele granatów pod jego płaszczem, dał im swoją kartę i wyszedł. Gambol postawił nagrodę za niego. Po jakimś czasie do niego zgłosili się dwaj łowcy nagród, którzy rzekomo zabili Jokera. Zabrali nawet ciało, jednak klaun wstał i zaatakował go, wsadzając mu nóż w usta. Dwaj łowcy okazali się być jego ludźmi. Zaczął mu opowiadać o swoich przeżyciach jako psychologiczne gierki. Kiedy Gambol wystraszył się, Joker zabił go. Przejął część jego ludzi. Wiadomość Kiedy Lau został aresztowany przez Batmana i postanowił zeznawać przeciwko nim, Sal Maroni i Chechen postanowili, że zatrudnią Jokera aby zabił Batmana. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił było nagranie człowieka przebranego za Batmana, zabicie go i powieszenie jego ciała na zewnątrz biura burmistrza. W tym nagraniu postawił również ultimatum dla Gotham – albo Batman ukaże swoją twarz, albo zaczną ginąć kolejne osoby. Morderstwa Kiedy Batman nie ukazał się w mediach, Joker zaczął zabijać kolejne osoby – sędzinę Janet Surillo oraz komisarza policji, Gilliana B. Loeba. Następnie miał zginąć Harvey Dent. W tym celu Joker wtargnął na przyjęcie Bruce'a Wayne'a, gdzie zaproszony był między innymi Harvey (Bruce wcześniej schował go do schronu). Kiedy nie odnalazł Denta, zauważył Rachel. Podobnie jak Gambolowi, opowiedział jej inną wersję jego przeszłości, lecz zjawił się Batman, który go pobił. Joker groził mu, że zrzuci Rachel, jeśli ten nie ściągnie maski. Mimo to, klaun puścił ją, lecz Batman rzucił się i zdołał ją uratować, co sprawiło, że Joker zaczął podejrzewać, że Harvey i Batman to ta sama osoba. mały|220x220px|Joker i Rachel Następnie Joker zjawił się na paradzie upamiętniającej Loeba. Przebrał się za strażnika gwardii honorowej wraz z większością jego gangu. Podczas wykonywania salwy honorowej Joker próbował zabić burmistrza, ale Gordon rzucił się i sam został postrzelony. Wprawdzie przeżył, lecz zdecydował się sfałszować śmierć, aby nie narazić rodziny na niebezpieczeństwo. Po tych wydarzeniach Batman powiedział Dentowi, aby zwołał konferencję prasową, gdzie ujawni się tożsamość Mrocznego Rycerza. Wayne był zaskoczony, kiedy Harvey powiedział, że to on jest Batmanem. Kiedy Dent był transportowany na komisariat, Joker zaatakował jego ciężarówkę. Pojawia się Batman, aby go zatrzymać. W rezultacie ciężarówka, którą prowadził klaun została przewrócona, choć on sam przeżył. Prowokował Mrocznego Rycerza do zabicia go poprzez rozjechanie go, lecz w ostatniej chwili Batman skręcił i była kolizja. Joker szykował się do zabicia go, lecz zza jego pleców wyszedł Gordon, który aresztował go. Dent zdołał przeżyć, lecz później zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Schwytanie i ucieczka mały|220x220px|Joker w rozmowie z Batmanem W areszcie Gordon przesłuchiwał Jokera na temat porwania Denta, lecz ten odpowiedział, że odpowiedzialni za to byli policjanci. Komisarz wyszedł, a pojawił się Batman, który zbił klauna. Nie wydawał się dotknięty bólem. Joker przedstawił mu swój motyw, to, jak widzi społeczeństwo oraz wyznał, że od niedawna nie ma zamiaru go zabić, ponieważ bez niego nie miałby nic do roboty. Bohater zaczął być brutalniejszy, aż w końcu Joker przyznał się do porwania zarówno Denta, jak i Rachel, stwierdzając, że o to chodzi; musiał wybrać pomiędzy nimi. Oboje byli uwięzieni w pomieszczeniach z benzyną i niedługo mieli wylecieć w powietrze. Batman wiedział, że nie będzie mógł uratować obojgu, ponieważ są daleko od siebie. Zdecydował się jechać po Rachel. lewo|mały|220x220px|W areszcie W rzeczywistości Joker przekręcił adresy i Batman musiał uratować Denta. Policja nie zdążyła na czas przyjechać do budynku, w którym znajdowała się Rachel i kobieta zginęła. Dent został poparzony. W międzyczasie Joker sprowokował policjanta do walki i wyszedł z aresztu. Jak się okazało, klaun umyślnie dał się aresztować i dopadł Lau. W szpitalu zrozpaczony Dent obwiniał Batmana, Gordona i Jokera o śmierć Rachel oraz zranienie jego twarzy. Wtedy Sal Maroni przyszedł do szpitala i powiedział, gdzie jest Joker, ponieważ "to posunęło się za daleko". Spotkał się z Chechenem w porcie, gdzie Joker miał swoją nagrodę – połowa pieniędzy Lau i jego samego na szczycie. Następnie, niespodziewanie Joker spala wszystko, zdradza Chechena i zabiera jego ludzi. Chciał, aby Gotham miało lepszych przestępców, którym nie zależy na pieniądzach. Następnie zadzwonił do telewizji, gdzie Coleman Reese miał zdradzić tożsamość Batmana. Zanim mógł to zrobić, Joker powiedział, że zmienił zdanie, świat byłby nudny bez Batmana i kazał zabić Reese'a, lub każdy szpital w mieście zostanie wysadzony. I tak w mieście rozpętała się anarchia. Policja ewakuowała wszystkie szpitale. Dwie-Twarze mały|220x220px|Joker manipulujący Denta Joker, przebrany za pielęgniarkę przybył do szpitala, w którym znajdował się Dent, zastrzelił znajdującego się w sali policjanta i ujawnił się prokuratorowi. Wyjawił mu, że to nie on był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Rachel oraz, że odpowiedzialni byli skorumpowani policjanci, lub – jak ich nazywa – "intryganci", którzy ją wystawili. Zdradził mu, że chaos jest sprawiedliwy i nastawił go przeciwko "intrygantom" – Batmana oraz Gordona. Dał mu broń i monetę, aby nią rzucił i zadecydował o losie Jokera. Klaun zrobił to po to, aby uwolnić się od prawa, które go zawiodło. Po tym, jak Dent wyszedł, Joker zdetonował cały szpital, wychodząc z niego spokojnie na ulicę. Widząc, że wybuchło tylko kilka ładunków zaczął klikać na detonator, aż odpaliły wszystkie. Jego ludzie porwali autobus, którym uciekł stamtąd i później porwał reportera telewizji. Promy mały|220x220px|Joker czekający na "fajerwerki"Następnie ogłosił w telewizji, że miasto będzie jego i tym, którzy nie chcieli się w to mieszać kazał uciekać, lecz na moście i na ulicy czekała ich "niespodzianka", co oznaczało, że mogli uciekać tylko dwoma promami. Na nich ogłosił przez radio, że są na nich bomby, a detonatory na obu promach. Jeden – z niewinnymi mieszkańcami Gotham mógł wysadzić drugi – z więźniami Blackgate i odwrotnie. Joker i tak wysadziłby oba promy, jeśli żaden z nich nie podejmie decyzji. Padła łączność między promami. Batman zlokalizował Jokera i dopadł go. Ten jednak spuścił na niego psy (które były słabym punktem Batmana) i pobił go łomem. W międzyczasie na promie więziennym wytatuowany mężczyzna zmusił naczelnika do wręczenia mu detonatora, po czym wyrzucił go przez okno, przypieczętowując los promu oraz dając przeżyć mieszkańcom. Na drugim promie nikt nie odważył się podjąć decyzji. Joker przygwoździł Batmana i czekał, aż któryś z promów wybuchnie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nikt nie podjął decyzji. W rezultacie uświadamiając sobie, że nadszedł czas na "fajerwerki", szykował się do zdetonowania obu promów. Batman zapytał go, co chciał przez to udowodnić, stwierdzając, że jest sam. Zanim ten mógł doprowadzić do wybuchu promów i wyjawienia tajemnicy Batmanowi o swoich bliznach, ten uderzył go i zrzucił z budynku. Nie chcąc jednak go zabić, złapał go w locie za pomocą liny. As w Rękawie mały|220x220px|Joker zwisający z budynku i rozmawiający z Batmanem. Wydawało się, że Joker ostatecznie przegrał. Był rozbawiony faktem, że żaden z ich dwóch nie zabije drugiego; Batman ze względu na swoją zasadę, a Joker z powodu dobrej zabawy z nietoperzem. Klaun jednka wyznał mu, że jeszcze nie przegrał; ma bowiem "asa w rękawie" – Denta, którego przekabacił na złą stronę, aby pokazać, że nikt nie jest nietykalny. Wstrząśnięty Batman odchodzi, a Joker zostaje otoczony przez drużynę SWAT. Po wydarzeniach z filmu Nie wiadomo, co stało się z Jokerem po wydarzeniach z Mrocznego Rycerza. Postać miała wystąpić na chwilę w kontynuacji, Mroczny Rycerz Powstaje, lecz niestety aktor odgrywający jego rolę zmarł, przez co Joker nie jest nawet wspomniany w filmie. Według nowelizacji większość więźniów zostało przeniesionych do Blackgate na mocy ustawy Denta, lecz Joker pozostał jako jeden z niewielu w Azylu Arkham. Autor sugeruje również, że podczas akcji Joker uciekł z placówki. Cytaty Galeria CM3OSy9.jpg Bozothebankrobber.jpg joker.jpg JokerVideo.jpg Hitme12.jpg everyone-was-also-furious-with-the-initial-casting-of-heath-ledger-as-the-joker.jpg joker_fires_bazooka_wallpaper_-_1024x768.jpg Heath Ledger as the Joker.jpg 7c4b896fed1c88380481ea731fdbf191.jpg Ojo.png Heath ledger joker.jpg joker_a.jpg joker-heath-ledger-dark-knight.jpg JOKER_burning_money_3_0600.jpg Ciekawostki * Nie wiadomo, co działo się z Jokerem później. Najprawdopodobniej był w Azylu Arkham. * Joker miał pojawić się ponownie w kontynuacji filmu – Mroczny rycerz powstaje jako postać epizodyczna, lecz aktor Heath Ledger zmarł. * Joker był jedynym z dwóch antagonistów w trylogii, który nie miał powiązania z Ligą Cieni wraz z Dwie-Twarze. * Film został wydany po śmierci aktora. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:DC Kategoria:Batman Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Nolanverse Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Nieobliczalni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Sadomasochiści Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Thrillerów Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Psychotyczni Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Filmowcy Snuffa Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Inspirujący Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Bezimienni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Sprzeczni de:Joker (The Dark Knight) en:Joker (Nolanverse) Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy